1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (“FPD”) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is relatively lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (“CRT”) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages such as a relatively higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made relatively thinner because the OLED device does not include a separate backlight to generate and supply light. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby emitting a light of a certain wavelength.